Love Confusion
by KNDfreak
Summary: It sucks to know that the guy you love is with someone else. Especially if that someone else is your cousin. Full summary inside, as well an explaination. First PPG story, I hope it's good.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: It sucks to know the guy you love is dating someone else. Especially if says someone else is your cousin. But what happens when four new boys shows up, bringing mayhem with them? Things are about to get twisted. BrickxBlossom, BubblesxBoomer, BCxButch, PowerPunkxRowdyPunk. This is also AU._**

**A/n: Okay, just so we're clear...I know NOTHING about the PowerPunk Girls. Absoulately nothing. But everyone seems to make it like they and the PowerPuffs hate each other, so I'm gonna change that, and write something nice about them :) Also, BUNNY! Yes, I'm bringing her back to life, as a normal puff, because I had loved her when she was alive. I'm not sure if there's a RowdyPunk, but if there's a PowerPunk group, then Rowdy -something- must not be too far behind right? If there is, let me know! **

**Just a little more info: I haven't seen the powerpuff girls in SUCH a long time, and I don't really like the PowerPuff Girls Z all that much. If this seem a little to rusty, then I'm sorry, I'm gonna try my best! :) **

**Look at me, still rambling, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>(Bunny's POV)<p>

"Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny! Wake up, you're going to be late for school!" Called out my oldest sister, Blossom.

I, myself, was groaningat her loud voice and rolled over to get extra sleep time. I never really liked waking up early, _especially _knowing my second oldest sister's foul mood was going to make mine worse.

But, getting extra sleeping time wasn't allowed in my household.

"Yo, Bunny! If I gotta wake up because of our annoying sister's voice, than you gotta too." A muffled voice came through my door. I groaned loudly.

"I don't wanna..."

"Tough shit, get the moving." With that, Buttercup must have left my door. Sighing, I got myself up, my hair a big giant mess around my face.

I sometimes envy Blossom and her always neat, clean-of-kinks hair. Every single day I see her and she never seems to be in a fight with a brush. It's unnatural.

Anyways, I got out of my bed, floated towards the bathroom, only to the find the door locked.

"Bubbles? Is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah, hold on for a second, I'm coming out!" She yelled over the shower. I sighed and shook my head, still a bit drowsy, but otherwise okay. God, I am NOT a morning person; neither is Buttercup, but as least _I'm _more nicer than the green puff.

Soon, the door open, revealing the blue-eyed blonde puff, who'd giggled and flew pass me.

"Sheesh, Bunny, you're more of grouch in the mornings than BC." Bubbles giggled again, looking at me with teasing blue eyes. I shrugged and gave her my best smile, though, knowing how early it was, it was probably weak.

"After this shower, I'm going to feel better." I said as I went into the bathroom, and shut the door. Sighing quietly to myself, I turned on the water, got undress, and stepped inside my bath. As the water rain down on me, I closed my eyes and let a smile grace my face.

Though I hate mornings with a passion, the best part of it was the showers. Feeling the water on your body, especially hot water, is enough to wake up even the grouchiest of the grouch.

After my bath, I brushed my teeth, went to my room, got dress and began combing my hair. My hair is probably the third longest, with Blossom as first and Bubbles second. Buttercup hated her hair long, and kept it short to her shoulders. Anything more, and the raven would have thrown a fit.

Thinking about my sisters always made me smile, simply because I love them so much. We all have different personalities too.

Blossom was the oldest, the leader of our group. She's got book smarts, an attitude (which doesn't help none when paired off with Buttercup), and just a bit bossy. Okay, scratch that, she's ALWAYS bossy, but it's for a good cause. She's, being the oldest and must keep the rest of us in line, just concern and wish to help us any way she could. For her, being seen as weak was not an option.

Buttercup was the second oldest, the tomboy of our group. She's more sports-y than the rest of us, and more outgoing. She, likewise with the oldest sis, also has an attitude and temper that can't be beat, and that would sometimes get her in trouble, with either Blossom or the world. Despite all her tomboyish acts, though, and being a major bully to me and Bubbles, Buttercup, deep down, is a nice person, when she wants to be. The very least, if nothing else, her badmouthing has a point.

Bubbles the youngest of our group, and more a girly-girl than both Blossom and Buttercup combind. She likes to draw alot, and play with stuff animals, especially Octi, and was very sweet out of all of us. Don't let that fool you, though, Bubbles is quite tough, just ask Mojo Jojo when he under estimated our sis, and got his butt wooped for it. If Blossom and Buttercup didn't always critize her for everything, than maybe Bubbles wouldn't be seen as the baby of the group.

Then, there's me, Bunny, the second youngest. Out of me and bubles, I think I'm more naive and clueless to life than the blonde. I mean, I had only lived with the girls a few seconds before I blew up, and came back after the girls told the Professor about their little experiment and wanted me back. I now knew the difference between the good guys and the bad guys, which helped alot with the girls. Still, like Bubbles, I was not to be under estimated and kicked anyone's butt for hurting my sisters.

"Bunny, are you ready yet? The rest of us are waiting for you." Blossom yelled and when I looked at the clock, I yelped.

Crap, it was getting late!

Picking up my purple backpack, I flew down the stairs with a fleeing 'Hi Dad, Bye Dad' and left with girls. Instead of flying like we would normally do, we decided to walk. Hey, I may have taken forever getting ready, but it wasn't _that _late. Blossom woke us upn EXTRA early, remember?

"Did anybody catch the homework assignment in math? I completely forgot about it." Buttercup asked, looking at the sky as Blossom scowled lightly.

"Buttercup! You told me you would have that done by midnight!" The reddish-orange haired girl said, glaring at her sister. Buttercup blinked.

"I did? I don't remember..." The raven said, staring out in the distance as me and Bubbles giggled. Blossom quickly looked at us and scowl at us too.

"It's not funny! If Buttercup wants to pass this class, she should've done her homework!" She said, but Buttercup wavered it off.

"Yeah, yeah, bossy, we got it the first thousand times." She said, and Bubbles and I broke out in giggles again. Blossom glared at all three us before turning away, figuring we're not going to pay attention to her rants.

That's probably the one thing I hate about Blossom; she's such a goodie goodie, always getting the perfect grades, and blessings from the teach. Though, not stuck up like some girls I know, she's definitely fitting into that crowd.

"Well well, if it isn't our favorite cousins..." We looked back to see our twin-like cousins and their boyfriends walking towards us. Our cousins, Beserk, Brat, Brute, and Britney, all had identical nasty smiles on their faces as they came up to us.

In case you are wondering, Beserk was Blossom's cousin, Brat was Bubbles', Brute was BC's, and Britney was mines. Their boyfriends; Brick, Boomer, Butch, and Blair.

Said boyfriends are also the guys me and sisters love. Great.

"Oh, hey guys what's up?" Bubbles asked with a sweet smile on her face.

"Tch, just wondering what our little cuz are doing, and are they making it to school on time." Brat said as she began to mess with Bubbles, who'd squeaked and laugh when she messed up her hair. Buttercup snorted.

"Yeah, no thanks to our fearless leader." She said, causing Blossom to glare at her. Butch smirked.

"Aww, what's wrong? Wittle Buttercup not feeling up to the par?" The black haired teen said, smirking even wider when Buttercup glared at him.

"Brute, do me a favor and kick your boyfriend's ass for me." She said.

"With pleasure." Brute said, smirking. Butch let out a little squeak noise and began zooming away, leaving a trail of green behind him. Brute laughed out loud and followed, also leaving a trail of green behind her.

"Well come on, standing around here would surely make us late for school." Beserk said with a smirk on her face. We nodded in agreement and began walking to school. When we got there, we saw Butch laying on the ground with a bump on his head.

"That'll teach ya for messing with my cousin, boyfriend or not." Brute said as she walked into the building. Butch groaned as Buttercup giggled quietly, ignoring the glare Butch sent her way. Soon, the halls began to fill up with students, and before we knew it, it was time to go to class.

"See ya girls real soon, okay? And remember; anyone messes with ya, kick their ass." Beserk said as she, Brute, Britney, and Brat began to walk away, with the boys in hand. I couldn't help but sigh as I watched Blair go, tears forming in my eyes.

"Don't cry over something that wasn't yours, Bunny." I heard Buttercup said in a strick, but I also heard a crack in her voice and I knew she was deeply hurt as well.

"But, I love him so much. It's not fair." I whispered, looking at the ground. Blossom shook her head.

"Lets go girls..." She said and we began to follow her, all us hurt that the boys had choosen our cousins over us. I mean, it's not like they knew or anything, but still...

Why them?


	2. Chapter 2

(Bubbles' POV)

I waved goodbye to my sisters and then walked down the hall to my homeroom class, sighing, as my mind wonder over to Boomer. This caused me to sigh sadly, my heart breaking slowly.

Don't get me wrong, I'm happy my cousin found someone (I was fearing she wasn't), but why did it have to be Boomer? I mean, Boomer and I had been best friends since pre-k, and as we grew up, I had fallen madly in love with him. Just everything about Boomer made me smile, blush and giggle, but now I know I'm not his type.

Despite being related, me and Brat aren't that similar. Brat likes causing trouble, and getting everything she ever wanted. She's like the Anti-me; I'm sweet and cute, Brat's sexy and mean. It was obvious Boomer and her got a lot in common, and I sometimes wonder why I even dared to dream of him leaving her for me. What is it about me that Boomer liked? I'm nothing special.

Again, sighing quietly to myself, I wasn't aware of anything in front of me, for I had my head down, until I bumped into someone with a powerful chest.

"Whoops! I'm so sorry!" I started to apologize after falling on my bottom. I looked up to see who was I apologizing to, when my mouth dropped.

Standing in front of me, was a blond boy who's hair sorta reminded me of Boomer's hairstyle, except longer and more spiked. He had light, aqua blue eyes, was wearing a black graphic T-shirt, a pair of ripped jeans, and was wearing a spiked collar. Honestly, he was hot.

The mystery teenager looked at me and smirked.

"Brat? Is that you?" He asked, making me blink in confusion. How did he know about my cousin?

"Sorry, wrong girl. The name's Bubbles, Brat's cousin." The boy blinked in surprise and then smirked.

"Cousin, huh? She never even told me she had a cousin as fine as you." He said, eyeing roaming over my body, making me blush and giggle.

"T-thanks for the comment, but yeah, we're cousins." I said, laughing quietly before looking at the boy. "And who are you, may I ask?"

"I'm Brendon, a PowerPunk Boy." He said, cocky. I raise an eyebrow.

"PowerPunk Boy, huh? Well, I'm a PowerPuff Girl." I said with equal cockiness in my voice before giggling again. Brendon smirked again, eyes half-lidded.

"Ya know, Bubs, I think me and you will get along great." He said, which made me beam happily.

"You think?" He chuckled.

"I don't think," He said and then added in a low whisper, huskily. "I _know._"

(Buttercup's POV)

I was walking to my classroom alone, mumbling to myself with arms crossed against my chest.

"Stupid Butch," I mumbled, kicking invisible dirt. "Stupid Brute. Stupid _everything!" _I screamed out, highly upset with the circimstances.

It wasn't fair that Brute got Butch! _I _was the one he was supposed to be with! _Everyone _knows it! It was supposed to be me, ME, I tell you! I was everything Butch ever wanted and even though me and Brute likes the same things, do the same things, and baiscally _act _the same way, I was clearly the better choice. I had to be. Butch may have not been my first crush, but there was at least _something _between us, I just know it!

I am not afraid to admit that I had like Butch for a long time, but refuse to admit it out loud. Now look where we are.

Throughly annoyed with myself, Butch, and Brute, I kicked the nearest locker with my super strength, making a large dent in it.

"Stupid boy."

"Stupid girl." A voice said and I quickly turned around, ready to attack the person who, one, called me stupid, and two, for sneaking up on me.

What I was met with made me forget who I was and who may be watching.

Standing in front of me, was a black haired boy who's hair was wildly all over the place, but strangely enough, neat. He had swampy green eyes, was wearing a bright green leather jacket, a black shirt underneath, and a pair of ripped jeans. He also was wearing spiked bracelets.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, glaring at him. The mystery boy was looking at me through half lidded eyes and smirked.

"Now, why should I tell you, after you called me a stupid boy?" He asked, and I couldn't help but blush. I had been so sure no one else had been in the hallway.

"Er, sorry. I was talking to myself out loud." I said, looking at the ground, feeling nervous. Why am I feeling like this? I only like Butch!

The Butch-lookalike grinned evilly.

"Do you always do that? And if not me, than who _were _you calling a stupid boy anyway?" He asked. I glared at him.

"None of your damn business!"

"Ouch, so harsh Butterfly." He said with a sadistic smirk on his face. I growled deeply in the back of my throat. This guy is really pissing me off!

"Don't call me that. Only my cousin calls me that, and she _barely _leaves our battles unscathed!" I yelled, and quickly regretted it. Great, now this guy is probably gonna stalk Brute or something.

"Cousin? You mean there's more of you?"

"_Yes _and she's just as feisty as me so I wouldn't recommend going after her. Besides, she's already in a relationship." I said, narrowing my eyes at him. The guy just grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"What's her name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"You may never know, I could be her friend." He asked, and this time, I was the one raising an eyebrow.

"Friend?"

"Yeah."

"If you must know, her name is Brute." I said and when I got nothing in response, I looked at him and was shock to see a blank look on his face. Then, slowly, an evil, twisted, and just plain sadistic smile appeared.

"Alright then," He said as he began to walk away. "Thanks for letting me know."

"Wait, who are you?" I asked, making him pause in midstep. He turned back to me, evil smile gone and was replace with a sweet smile.

"Tell me your name first."

"Buttercup, now yours?"

"Ben. The name's Ben." The guy, Ben, said as he began to walk down the opposite way of the hall. "Oh, and by the way, Butterfly," As my inner self growled, I looked at the black haired teen, who was looking at me with a dead serious face. "Tell Brute and her sisters that the PowerPunk Boys are back in town, and ready for a rematch."

With that said, Ben left, leaving me confused.

PowerPunk Boys?


	3. Chapter 3

(Bunny's POV)

Of all the classes me and my sisters has, Blossom and I are the only two that have the same two classes; English and Math. It really sucks that I wouldn't be able to see my other two sisters until Lunch, but I am happy that I have at least someone with me.

As me and Blossom walked down the hall, my lavender eyes turned slightly to the left when I felt someone watching me.

It was a boy, and a pretty cute one at that. He had short, brunette hair which curled at the end, dark maroon eyes, was wearing shirt with torn seleves, a black, biker's jacket, with a matching pair of black pants, and black and white tennis shoes. He had a tattoo on his arm, and was currently talking to someone, who reminded me of Brick just a little. The boy turned to me and winked, his friend also turning to me and Blossom and smiled wickedly.

"Well, well, if isn't little crazy." The orange-reddish haired twin of Brick said.

"Excuse me?" I heard Blossom said, glaring at the Brick-lookalike. Said lookalike snickered behind his hand before looking at us with evil looks.

"What's wrong, Beserky? Forgot your name already?" He asked and the brunette with him laughed, making me glare at him. Blossom huffed, hands on her hips.

"If you are talking about Beserk, you got the wrong Puff; She's my cousin." Blossom said, glaring even harder at the apparent leader. The guy blinked.

"Puff?" He said, tasting the name, before busting out laughing. This cause my temper to flare.

"What's so funny?" I asked, glaring at the two. The purple-eye one snickered.

"Nothing, _Puff. _So, if you aren't Beserk, then that means you aren't Britney either." He said, pointing at me. I gritted my teeth and balled up my fist, but didn't attack them. Who the heck are they? And how did they know of our cousins?

"You got that right, now, who are you?" Blossom asked, ready to fight. The leader looked her in bored interest.

"Since you're related to Beserk, I guess I should tell you. My name is Blaze,"

"And my name is Bicker-"

"Bicker? What kind of name is that?" I asked, giggling quietly to myself. Bicker glared at me.

"Fuck you."

"Hey! Don't talk to my sister like that!" Blossom shouted, glaring at Bicker who just sneered in her direction.

"Now that we told you our names, mind if we get yours?" Blaze asked, his red eyes roaming over us like he was checking for us or something.

"Blossom." My older sister said.

"Bunny." I stated with a smiling face and all, until Bicker had the nerve to laugh at me, making me glare at him.

"Now then, Puff, would you please kindly tell your cousins we're looking for them? Thanks." Blaze said as the two walked away.

"W-wait, who are you? And why you do you want our cousins so badly?" Blossom asked, making them stop and turn to look at us.

"You can call us the PowerPunk Boys, and, as for your cousins, well..." He laughed. "We have business with them. Don't try to get in our way." The red-eye Punk glared at us with death in his eyes before walking away, Bicker following along.

Me and Blossom looked at each other.

Just what did our cousins do now?

(Bubble's POV)

It was fun having a class with Brendon. He made me laugh, giggle, and really had the fun time in being in such a boring class as Algebra I. I think I am in love all over again.

"That was great Brendon! What class do you have next?" I asked, looking at the blond. He shrugged, folded his arms, and sneered at me.

"English VI, I think." He said. I couldn't help but gasp, my luck finally turning around.

"Oh my gosh, that's my class too! It's like we're destined or something!" I giggled, unaware of the roll of eyes I had gotten for it.

"Yeeaah, can we just go now? Everyone is in their second period already." He asked. I blinked and looked to see an empty hallway.

"Wow, the hallway hasn't been that cleared in seconds since Brat and her sisters moved here." I said to myself, blinking in amazment. Brendon turned to me.

"Do you have any idea why they'd left Citiesville?" He asked and I shook my head.

"None, I don't dare ask my cousins why they do the things they do. Me and my sisters may be tough, but we aren't that tough." I said as we walked down the hallway. "By the way, I think my sister, Buttercup, is in here too. Watch out for her, as she's really overprotective of me." I said.

"Like Brute..." I heard him mumble, and I turned to him, confused. How did he know of Brute?

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked and he smirked at me.

"You have super hearing, I think you already know." He said, causing me to blush in embarrassment.

"Sorry, but, how do you know of my cousins anyway?" I said, looking at him. Brendon just smile, a distant look on his face appearing.

"It's a long story." Was all he said, and didn't say anymore. I nodded slowly as we continued to walk, trying to put the pieces together.

(Buttercup's POV)

I was sitting in my second in second period when I saw Bubbles coming in with a guy beside her. Everything about him made me think of Boomer, but at the same time, not so much of Boomer. Still, though, I was ready to pound his face in for being so close to my sister when I saw Ben again. This made me pause as the black haired boy smirked at me and went to sit with the blond boy.

"Who is that?" I asked, pointing at the blond.

"Him? That's Brendon, a new student and a PowerPunk Boy."

"PowerPunk? So, you mean he's related to Ben?" I asked, looking at Bubbles. She blinked her baby blue eyes at me.

"Ben?"

"That black hair guy. I met him in the halls, and he says he's from the PowerPunk Boys." I said before narrowing my eyes at them. The boys looked over at us, Brendon giving Bubbles a wink, making her giggle as I glared, and Ben smirking at me. "He also said that he wants a rematch with Brute and the others."

"Do you think they know each other?" Bubbles asked me and I nodded.

"There's not a doubt in my mind, but let's be careful. I trust them as far as I can throw them." I said and Bubbles nodded before turning to her work. I eyed the boys carefully, especially Ben.

Were Ben and Brendon brothers, like me and Bubbles? If so, how many more are there that are just like us?

(Blaze's POV)

I hated this town, I hated everything about it. From the smiling people, to the lazy bastards that calls themselves villians. Everything about Townsville made me sick, and I wanted nothing more but tear it apart.

But I can't; I have a mission to do.

I can't believe it's been fourteen years since we'd last seen them. Fourteen years of dealing with heartbreak, anger, and agony. Fourteen years since me and the boys plotted our revenge.

And now, we're about to get it, one way or another...

I also can't believe Beserk never told me she had a cousin; a beautiful cousin at that. With her long, reddish-orange hair, her pink eyes, and her nice, curvy body, it's hard to think she and Beserk were related, when everything about Blossom was much sweeter than what Beserk would ever be.

Damn it, focus Blaze! Don't fall in love with some girl you just met, she probably hates you now for going after her cousin.

But it's not my fault. I had tried to explain, I really did, but nobody's listening! Sometimes I have nightmares of that horrorible night, that stupid fight, and seeing the girls lose their confidence and hid their face in shame; but it was also the night that the girls did something horrorible to us too, and for that, we cannot forgive them.

For once, the PowerPunk Boys will _destory _the PowerPunk Girls.


	4. Chapter 4

(Blossom's POV)

FINALLY! It was time for Lunch, and I, for one, am glad that I can see my sisters again. I am also glad that I don't have to see Blaze again either; he reminds me too much of Brick, with his stupid red bandanna, red-orange hair, red eyes, and his stupid black leather jacket, with matching black pants, with a diamond stud belt with fell on the left side of his pants, and his stupid peircing on his right ear...

Okay, maybe that was a little too much, but even though I hate Blaze's smart-ass attitude, I won't deny that he was hot. Much hotter than Brick.

Oh, what the heck am I saying? I like Brick, not Blaze! Though I _do _like his style...

Eugh, get it together Blossom! These boys are after your cousins for some reason. You have to find them, and tell that these guys are up to no good. No matter how hot the leader is.

"Blossom, are you there?" Bunny asked me as we walked down the halls to the Lunchroom. I turned to look at her and smile.

"Of course I am, Bunny. Is there something you wanted?" I asked and she gave me a confused look. I mentally winched, scowling at myself for not paying attention.

"I ask for your opinion the boys. What do you think?" She asked me, and I immedinately scowl, a glare coming across my face.

"I hate them! Who do they think are, coming to this town as if they ran the place, and looking for a fight?" I asked, and Bunny giggled. "What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"That's perfect description of th RowdyRuff Boys, you know?" She said, and I blush when I thought about. Before we were friends, my sisters and I hated the RowdyRuff Boys, and every time we saw each other, we would fight. Mojo Jojo had once again snuck into the lab to grab chemical X to make another RowdyRuff so our fights would be even when he realized that Bunny was back. Thus, born Blair.

"Well, that's in the past now. Now, we have more trouble to deal with." I said as we entered the Cafe, and spotted our cousins, and their boyfriends waiting for us. Brick and Beserk wasn't paying attention, as they were too busy making out.

This cause my heart to shatter, before I swallowed the feeling and walked over to the group.

"Hey guys, how was class?" I asked politely as possible. My voice made the two redheads stop kissing, and looked at us with a smile.

"Boring, as usual. But at least I have you, right babe?" Butch asked, looking over at Brute. She giggled and punched him in the arm.

"You always say that!"

"That's cause it's true. If it wasn't for you, Miss Bitch would be bitching at me to pay attention." The black haired RowdyRuff said, making his brothers snicker.

"Hey, what's your sisters doing over there with that guy?" Brat asked me, pointing over my shoulder. I turned around to see Bubbles and Buttercup walking our way with two guys in tow. This made me raise an eyebrow, and before I could question it, Bunny poked me in my shoulder.

"Blossom, look! It's the guys!" She whispered and I turned around to see Blaze and Bicker also walking towards us, with the same identical look as the other two boys.

Just what is going on here?

(Bubble's POV)

It was Lunch time now, and I was so excited to see my sisters again, so I can introduce them to Brendon, who was so sweet to me.

"I promise, you're going to love Bunny. Out of the four of us, she's especially sweet and kind. I think you'll like her the most." I said, looking at the blond. Brendon shrugged and looked over at me with glaze eyes.

"Nah, I think I like the person standing next to me more." He said, causing me to frown. I looked around to see the person Brendon was talking about, but I couldn't. He chuckled.

"You silly." He said, making me blush.

"Oh."

"Hey! Lay off the flirting comments towards my sister!" Buttercup shouted, glaring at Brendon.

"I think you need to worry more about me than your sis." Ben snickered, and when I heard a strangle yelp, I know Buttercup had hit him. "Damn, girl! You hit hard!"

"That's one thing you have to know about me, jackass." Buttercup hissed and I couldn't help but laugh. They argue just as much as her and Butch, when we had been younger and slowly gaining trust and friendship with the RowdyRuffs.

"You know, they kinda remind me of Brute and Ben." I heard Brendon said, and I couldn't help but scoff.

"That's cause Brute is just an older version of Buttercup." I said to him with a smile on my face.

"I heard that!" Buttercup shouted again, and I giggled quietly. Soon, we made to the Cafe and it was then I spotted my cousins, their boyfriends, and my sisters.

"Come on, they're right this way!" I said, pulling Brendon along with Buttercup following. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw two boys walking in the same direction as us, with evil smirks on their faces. My gut started to squirm.

What is going on?

(Beserk's POV)

"Oh hell no!" I shouted, getting up from Brick's lap as the four boys that were walking this way came into view. I shortly heard Brat gasp, Brute growl, and even though I can't see it, I know Britney was glaring at them.

"Hey girls," Blaze said, smirking at me before he turned his red eyes on Blossom and gave her a smirk that was totally different from my smirk. Sudden anger flare in me and I had balled up my fist.

"What the hell you doing here?" Brute asked, hissing vemonusly as she glared at Bicker. It was then my cousins sisters joined us.

"Hey guys," Bubbles started. "I want to introduce to you guys our new friends, they are-"

"Brendon."

"Ben."

"Bicker."

"Blaze."

The confused PowerPuffs looked at each other.

"You guys know each other?" Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, and Bunny asked each other. Meanwhile, the PowerPunk Boys turned to look at us, each with an evil smirk on their face.

"Well, well, if isn't the PowerPuke Girls." Blaze said, folding his arms as he glared at me. I gritted my teeth as I returned the glare.

"Um, can someone explain to me what is going on?" Bubbles asked. Brendon looked over and gave her a wink, ignoring the glare being sent his way by Brat.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, toots." He said with a sweet smile on his face. This caused Brat to shriek.

"You bastards!" The blonde girl screamed and before anyone could react, Brat was already on him, shoving him into the wall. Brute smirked at that as she glazed over to Ben.

"Payback time." Was all she said as she punched Ben through the ceiling and then followed suit. Britney glared at Bicker, but it was Bicker who got the first hand, grabbed her hair, and sent her flying across the room, making her land on some kid's table.

Me? Well, me and Blaze were having a stare down contest.

(No one's POV)

The PowerPuff girls were absoluately horrified at what happened.

"Why don't you make the first move?" Blaze asked, his red eyes holding nothing but amusement. Beserk snorted.

"Please, and then let you get the upper hand?" She asked, making Blaze raise an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yes, oh." Beserk hissed. Blaze shrugged.

"Alright then." With that said, Blaze charged after Beserk, but the girl was smarter and dodge every attack being thrown her way. Meanwhile, the RowdyRuff and the PowerPuff were taking cover.

"You guys, what are we going to do?" Bubbles asked.

"I'm thinking..." Blossom said, just as Brute crashed into the building's wall again.

"Well, think harder Red! They're going to tear this place apart!" Brick shouted, just an explosion went off and the kids scream filled the air. Blossom blush at the nickname, as it haven't been used in a while since Brick and Beserk got together.

There was sudden jab on her stomach and she turned to see Buttercup glaring at her.

"This is no time to get lovey dovey, we have to do something!" She shouted, and there was sudden scream that made both the girls and boys look up to see the Brat on the floor, and had landed in the trash can. Brendon laughed.

"Hahaha..." Brat growled as she pulled off a banana peel and charged at him again, sending flying through the ceiling for the second time since the fight started.

"Okay, I gotta admit, that was funny."

"Buttercup!"

"What the heck is going on here?" The Puffs and the Ruffs looked at principle of the school, and boy, did he look mad.

"M-Mr. Clarkson! W-we can explain-" Beserk started, flying down to the ground and walked over to the man. Mr. Clarkson shook his head.

"Why are you using your powers when I specificily told you NOT to?" He yelled.

"I-It's all a big misunderstand, it's just...just..." Beserk stuttered, helplessly. The guy glared at her.

"I don't need an explaination, Miss Punk, as I can see it with my own two eyes." He hissed, looking at the numberous holes and damages the fight caused. "I think you and everyone who's involved deserve detention."

"WHAT? B-but, we can't have! I have something to do after school!" Brat shouted, walking towards them.

"Well you should have thought of that before you turned my school into a battle arena. Chop, chop, because of you, Lunch is now over. Good luck in detention." He said before turning his attention to the Puffs and Ruffs. "You eight also have detention."

"BULLSHIT! We didn't even do anything!" Buttercup shouted, glaring at him.

"You have superpowers too, that is enough." With that, Mr. Clarkson walked away.

"Man, this is wack, yo." Butch said, earning himself a few WTF stares before Buttercup slapped him on his head.

"Who says that anymore?"

Meanwhile, The PowerPunks glared at each other.

"This isn't over." Beserk hissed. Blaze smirked.

"No," He started. "It just begun."


	5. Chapter 5

(No One's POV)

The sun was shining bright across the town, and every kid who had been in school for 24 hours cheered as they ran home to change, and began to play and chat with their friends.

Except for the RowdyRuff Boys, the PowerPuff Girls, the PowerPunk Girls, and the RowdyRock Boys **(1). **They were all still stuck inside the building, cleaning up their mess. That's when Brute groaned.

"God, why are we doing this again? It wasn't our fault that the Rowdy assholes decided to show up." She complained, while sweeping up the dirt on the floor. Ben glared at her.

"This wouldn't have happened if your sister didn't attack us first." He said, and Brute scoffed.

"Oh please, he was asking for it!"

"How? All he did was flirted with Bubbles!"

"And that's exactly _why _he deserve it, stupid."

"At least I'm not an ugly ass grunt like you."

"What the hell did you just call me?"

"A Grunt. Problem, monster?"

"Come over here and say that to my face, bitch!"

"Who the hell are you calling a bitch? Do you _see _me on my knees? No? Okay then, that's you, Grunt."

"Shut the fuck up retard!"

"Moron!"

"Dickhead!"

"Grunt!"

"Pussy!"

"Nimrod!"

"WHY DON'T YOU BOTH SHUT UP?" Both Beserk and Blaze yelled, glaring at their siblings. Brute and Ben huffed, crossed their arms, and looked away from each other. That's when Blossom sighed.

"You guys, really? If there's _anybody _here that should be complaining, it's me, my sisters, and the RowdyRuff, but we aren't. Can't you guys call a truce and finish this and _then _go back to hating each other?" The redhead said.

"Cherry's right, they don't belong here, they're just helping us out. Now if you two bitches would stop yelling at each other, we might actually get some work done." Blaze said, raising an eyebrow at Brute and Ben. Blossom looked over at the redhead wearing a red bandana.

"What did you call me?" She asked. Blaze smirked, red eyes filled with smirf.

"Cherry. I hope you don't mind." He asked, looking at the girl with pleading eyes. Blossom felt her heart flutter as she blushed.

"N-no, I don't mind." She said, not noticing the way Brick was glaring at Blaze and her. Beserk, meanwhile, snorted.

"Oh, don't fall for that Bloss, he's just trying to get in your pants." She said, glaring at Blaze. The redhead snickered and turned to his female counterpart.

"Jealous, Beserky? You know I hold a special place for you in my heart. Riiight..." He pointed downwards, and Beserk blushed an angry shade of red. "Here." He finished, smirking when Beserk growled.

Meanwhile, Bubbles continued to do her fair share when suddenly, she bumped into Brendon.

"Geeze, this is the second time you bumped into me. If I didn't know any better, I would say you're attracted to me or something." Brendon said, looking at the blonde girl before him. Bubbles giggled.

"You could say that, but this was accidental, I promise." She said.

"Oh and the other time was not?" Brendon asked, making Bubbles laugh. Boomer, who was just a few feets away, glared at Brendon, mumbled to himself, and walked away. Brat glared at Brendon.

"Leave her alone, Brendon. She doesn't like you." She said. Brendon looked over at Brat and gave her a curious look.

"How would you know? You're not Bubbles. You're just a brat, Brat." He said, smirking when Brat flipped him off. Bunny couldn't help but sigh at her cousin's antics.

"You're sick of them fighting already?" Bunny looked up to see Bicker staring down at her, making the purple Puff blush.

"Yeah. I don't like much fighting, even though I would be the first to jump into the battle when it comes to my sisters." She said, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Same." Bicker said, looking over to see his second older brother, Ben, throwing a wet sponge at Brute, who growled and began to chase him all over the Cafe.

"You would think Ben was smarter than that..." Bicker said, making Bunny look at him.

"Are you saying your brother is dumb?" She asked, glaring at him. Bicker snickered.

"Nah, out of all of us, it's Brendon whose the dumb one."

"I heard that!"

Bicker laughed. Bunny shook her head.

"And you?" Bicker shrugged.

"Meh, somewhat in the middle. I'm also like my youngest brother, Brendon."

"You mean, you're stupid?" When Bicker glared at her, Bunny laughed.

"Nah, I just don't care much about fighting, and mostly the sweet one in the group." He said and Bunny gave him a disbelief stare.

"Somehow, I doubt that." Bicker just sniggered under his breath. Blair was watching the scene unfold before turning away, not saying anything.

When the girls/boys were done, they were walking out of the school when Brendon pushed Brat down the steps. She screamed as she landed sideways, which made the blond boy laugh. Brute punched him in the arm.

"Why did you do that?" She screamed at him, but Brendon was unaffected.

"I felt like it."

"Oi, Grunt!" Brute hissed silently and turned around to face Ben, only for him to shove her down the steps as well. Brendon and Ben laughed, high fiving each other when Blaze and Bicker did the same thing to Beserk and Britney.

"Lets go boys, leave the PowerPuke Girls down there by themselves." Blaze snickered, glaring at the girls before walking pass them, his brothers following. Ben kicked the four laying on the ground before following.

Meanwhile, the rest glared at the retreating backs.

"They are such assholes!" Brute screamed. Buttercup nodded.

"I know, I hate Ben."

"I can say the same for Blaze." Blossom nodded before looking over to the youngest. "What about you two?" Bunny and Bubbles looked at each other before looking back at Blossom.

"I think Brendon's cute." Bubbles giggled, as Bunny nodded.

"Even though me and Bicker are at a rough start, I think I like him too."

"WHAT?" Blossom, Buttercup, Boomer, and Blair yelled. The rest, meaning the PowerPunk Girls, glared at the two.

"You can't seriously like them! They're _evil! _Did you not see what they did to us!" Beserk yelled.

"Yeah, just who side are you on?" Brute also yelled.

"Brendon's a jerk!" Brat yelled.

"Bicker's an idiot!" Britney screetched. Bubbles and Bunny shrugged.

"I see nothing wrong with them two." Bubbles said, making Buttercup grumble.

"You are not my sister..." She said, earning herself a smack on the head from Blossom. The leader glared at the tomboy before turning to the two youngest.

"Look, I don't mind your opinion on the guys," She said before narrowing her pink eyes at them. "But you _can't _date them. Stay far away from them as possible, until we at least know what we're up against."

"Yeah, the RowdyRock Boys are nothing to sneer at, and besides, why date a loser like Blaze anyway?" Beserk said, laughing quietly to herself.

"If we find out that you two went behind our backs and decided to date them anyway," Buttercup started, with Brute finishing it.

"There will be serious consequences." She said. Bubbles and Bunny sighed.

"Okay, we won't." They said. Beserk nodded to herself.

"Good, now let's go, we continue waiting around, daylight hours will be gone before you know it." She said, and with that, the twelve teenagers began walking home, chatting about different events.

(With the Boys)

Blaze kicked the door open.

"Ah, home sweet home." He said as he walked into the broken down apartment.

"You know you're gonna have to fix that, right?" Brendon said, looking at the door. Blaze hit him over his head.

"No, _you're _going to fix it, like the good little brother you are." He said, making Ben snicker.

"That's not really fair, you broke the door down _again, _Blaze." Bicker said, looking at the redhead, who glared at him.

"Life isn't fair. I wanted to kick the girls' asses, but we don't always get what we wanted, do we?" He said saractically, before hopping onto the couch. "Anyways, we need a plan to get rid of the PowerPunks once and for all."

"How about we just kill them on sight?" Ben asked, and Blaze smacked him over his head.

"Idiot, we tried to do that time after time again! We need a new plan..." Blaze said, crossing his arms as he thought about it.

"What about their cousins?" Bicker said, and immedinately regretted when Brendon glared at him.

"What about their cousins? They have nothing to do with this." Ben said, glaring down at the youngest. Blaze continued looking into space before a wide smirk came across his face.

"Or," He said, getting up. "They might just be the key to get rid of the PowerPukes once and for all."

"How?" Ben asked, looking at their leader.

"Face it boys, we all know those girls were pretty hot, much better than the Pukes." At that, the three boys nodded. "So, why not start attacking the Punks right where it hurts the most?"

"The heart?" Brendon asked.

"Exactly. What better way to destory those girls then with their own four cousins?" Blaze said, red eyes glinting up with excitment.

"But, aren't the Pukes with the guys we saw? Why would they care?" Bicker asked, and Blaze looked at him like he was retarded.

"Bick, if we went after their cousins..."

"Then surely, the Pukes would come after us all because we're _bad influences on them._" Blaze said.

"And once they come after us..."

"We'll make sure they'll regret the day they ever met the RowdyRock Boys." Blaze ended, laughing evilly. Ben had joined in too, whistle the two youngest looked at each other with concern.

This was not good at all.

**A/n: (1) I have decided to change their names. I like RowdyRock Boys better. R&R please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The very next day found the girls tired beyond belief.

"Oh god, my body aches from yesterday..." Bubbles moaned to her sisters as they were sitting down for breakfast.

"Well, at least we get two days off since yesterday _was _Friday." Bunny said, slowly eating her cereal.

"Think of it this way, two days off of seeing the RowdyRock boys meaning two days of not getting into trouble." Blossom said with a small smile on her face.

"Also, no seeing our cousins and rubbing it in our faces that they got the boys we want." Buttercup said bitterly, making the three girls sigh. Yes, they were all still hung up on the fact that the boys they love was with their cousins, but as Buttercup had pointed out, what cannot be seen will surely be just a memory.

"Still, we should do something today. Like, go to the mall or something." Blossom said, making Buttercup snorted.

"Unless we're talking about comics, sports, or anything that does not deal with clothes, count me out." The tomboy said. Bubbles giggled.

"Come on Buttercup, you need a new clothes anyway. Something not boyish looking." The blond said with disain in her voice. Buttercup grunted, before looking at the girly girl in the group.

"What's wrong with the way I dress? At least I'm not another Barbie." She said, making Bubbles gasp.

"How can you say that about you're own sister?" Bubbles said, her eyes watering. Buttercup winched at the look before shoving down the rest of her breakfast.

"Would you look at the time? I have to go to the skating park before it closes. See ya girls later!" Buttercup shouted, running out the door and closing it. Blossom sighed and closed her eyes.

"In three, two, one..."

Buttercup was back in the house, looking sheepish.

"Forgot to change." With that, the raven ran upstairs to her room, and closed the door. The three girls laughed.

"Well, since you two are going shopping, I may just take a walk. It's such a nice day, maybe I'll help out the community." Bunny said with a smile on her face. The two sisters looked at her.

"That's such a nice thing, Bunny." Bubbles awed, smiling big. Blossom nodded, agreeing with her youngest sister. Buttercup, after washing up and getting dress, scoffed.

"Stop being nice all the time. I swear, you're just another Bubbles." Buttercup mumbled, ignoring the glare she recieved from Blossom.

"I think it's a nice that Bunny is doing community service, unlike _some _people I know." The redhead leader said, narrowing her eyes at Buttercup. She scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm off." With that, Buttercup grabbed her skateboard and ran out the door again. Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Honestly," She mumbled just as the hotline began to beep. The three remaining groaned.

"Seriously? Who could it be this time?" Bunny asked as Blossom got the phone.

"What is it, mayor?" Blossom asked. The mayor began to inform her about the damages to the city, whilst panicing. The redhead nodded. "Uh huh, we're on it!" With that, Blossom hung up.

"What is it?" Bubbles asked. Blossom turned to look at her youngest sisters.

"The RowdyRock boys."

(With the RowdyRuff Boys)

Boomer sighed as he dumped the trash into the trashcan.

"Why am I always stuck with the nastiest jobs? First the toliets, then the tub and sinks, and now this!" The blond mumbled to himself, glaring at the trash as if it was their fault. That's when he notice a streak of pink, blue, and purple in the sky and he instantly knew who it was.

"Bubbles, Blossom, and Bunny, but...where's Buttercup?" He asked, just as the boys ran out to check it out.

"Where are the girls going?"

"Townsville must be in trouble again." Blair answered.

"But, where's Buttercup? The girls may need help." Butch asked, looking at his brothers. Brick, on instant, smacked him on his head. "Ow, what the hell?"

"Sorry, bad habit of doing it to Boomer." The blond glared at the older.

"Maybe they're going to find her and force her to help." Blair said, shrugging his shoulders.

"We should help them out...just in case." Boomer said, trying to hide his excitment and worry. The others twitched.

"Maybe..." Blair said, looking at the sky.

"We should just check..." Butch drifted. Brick shook his head.

"Nah, they're the PowerPuff Girls, they can handle whatever comes their way..." The leader said, before ending with a quiet "I hope."

The three didn't say anything as they walked back into their home

(Meanwhile, with the girls)

The three, now four as Buttercup had caught up with them earlier (fussing and grumbling, might I add) arrived on the scene just to see that the fight had already started.

"How in the hell did the Punks know about the Rocks?" Buttercup asked, looking at her sisters. Bunny and Bubbles shrugged their shoulders while Blossom continued to look on.

"We should do something." Bubbles said, looking at Blossom.

"How? If we enter the fight, we'll get destoryed!" Bunny said as her cousin was tossed into a six level building.

"But we can't just sit around and do nothing!" Buttercup agrued.

"But this isn't our fight, remember? Blaze had said to me, that whatever happened between the Punks and the Rocks was strictly _their _business and we have no right to be nosey." Blossom said, watching as the fight reached a higher level and now both teams had no reguards of the people's lives.

"Are you saying we're sitting ducks? Blossom, if we let this happen, it'll be nothing left of Townsville!" Buttercup shouted, angry at it all.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Butterbutt's right." A voice said, and the girls turned around to see the RowdyRuff boys floating above them.

"So, what's the game plan? Go in there and get killed in the crossfire?" Blossom asked, glaring at her male counterpart. Brick smirked.

"Actually, I was thinking about holding the RowdyRocks back while you girls hold the PowerPunks back." He said.

"Yeah, we'll be the referee like in football!" Butch said with a wide smile on his face.

"Well, whatever, if we don't do it soon, Townsville will be Wasteville." Buttercup said and with that, the eight went after their counterparts.

Beserk was rubbing her head after being tossed carelessly into a building, glaring at Blaze, and was about to go after him, when she felt a tug on her skirt.

"Blossom?"

Blaze, seeing the red bow wearing girl, glared and was about to shout and go after her, when Brick blocked his way. Blaze sneered.

Not so far away, Brat was still attacking Brendon when she felt someone tapping her shoulder. She turned around, glaring, when she realized it was her cousin, Bubbles. The older blonde looked confused.

Brendon saw this as an oppunity and began to make an electric ball when Boomer floated in front of him, glaring, which caused him to dicharge the attack.

Brute was up and running, when she saw her cousin and boyfriend in the middle of her fight with Ben.

"Get the fuck outta the way you two! Let me kill him!"

"No, or you'll destory the whole town!" Buttercup shouted.

"So?"

"SO? That means moving to another country, dumbass! Or at the very least, to another city!" Buttercup returned, glaring at her older cousin. Brute scoffed, but didn't attack anymore.

Meanwhile, Blair and Bunny was also holding Britney and Bicker back.

"What the fuck do you Puffs and Rip-offs want?" Blaze asked, glaring at them. Brick glared at him back, even harder.

"First of all, we're not Rip-offs," Brick started.

"And second of all, we _like _our home in one piece. I remember moving from Townsville once, I'm not about to do it again." Blossom said, turning her head to face Blaze. Brick looked at her, confused.

"You moved from Townsville?"

"This was before you and the RowdyRuffs were born."

"Oh." Bicker snorted.

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine and dandy, but what does that have to do with us?" He asked. Buttercup turned sharply to look at him, lime green eyes narrowing.

"It has _everything _to do with you!" She yelled, making Brute snicker.

"Yeah, you can't just show up in our town and start wrecking havoc. If that's the case then, me and my sisters would easily do the job of getting rid of you." Bunny said, glaring at the RowdyRock Boys.

"Look, whatever problems you eight have, can you _please _work it out already? We just saved this town from massive destruction since we were six years old, we want a break!" Blossom said, glaring at both teams.

"This was before and after the RowdyRuffs were born." Buttercup tossed in casually, as if it's no big deal. Blaze huffed.

"Fine, but this wasn't our fault though. We were minding our own business when they showed up."

"Oh, it's just like you to put the blame on someone else! I'm so sick of your bullshit Blaze!" Beserk yelled, glaring at the redhead.

"Well maybe, if you would just _listen-"_

"Listen to what? More pathetic excuse coming from a equally pathetic leader? Save it. I don't care about you anymore, I hate you. I fucking _despise _you!" The redhead said, giving Blaze the look of pure hatred and anger. Blaze narrowed his red eyes before placing his hands into his pocket and began walking away.

"Let's go boys." He mumbled. The three brothers looked at each other in concern, before following him. Ben stopped and look back the girls, his swampy green eyes glowing.

"You'll pay for this." He hissed before running after his brothers. The rest looked at them before looking back at Beserk.

"Um, Beserk?" Blossom started.

"Are you okay?" Bubbles asked. The pink-eyed PowerPunk just shook her head and sighed.

"Long day." Was all she said before walking in the opposite direction. The group looked at each other before looking at Beserk, watching as she walked away from them. _After all this time, _She thought, trying her best to keep her heart from breaking. _All this time and I still care about you. Why? I hate everything about you! So why the fuck do I still love you?_

Meanwhile, Blaze was walking a bit more faster than his brothers, mind lost in wonder. _Why won't you let me talk? Why do we always have to fight? Why can't you let me explain? Don't you even love me anymore? You know what? Forget it. If you don't care about me, I won't care about you anymore, Beserk. Once I get you outta my life, maybe I'll finally get some sleep, whenever that may be._


	7. Chapter 7

_This is why I'm hot_

_This is why I'm hot_

_This is why, this is why_

_This is why I'm hot_

_This is why I'm hot_

_This is why, this is why_

_I'm hot cause I'm fly (fly)_

_You ain't cause you're not_

_This is why, this is why_

_This is why I'm hot_

"Oh my god, turn off that old ass music!" Beserk yelled, glaring at Blaze, who snickered at her expense.

"Fine, I'll put something else on." He said, changing the song on his phone as the group were, unfortunately, in Brute's case, walking together.

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_

_I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah_

_This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control_

_It's RedFoo with the big ass fo_

_And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow _**(1)**

_Ahh, girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body,_

_Girl look at that body_

_I-I I work out_

_Girl look at that body,_

_Girl look at that body,_

_Girl look at that body_

_I-I I work out_

_When I walk in the spot this is what I see_

_Everybody stops and staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

"Ugh! I hate that song, something else please?" Beserk asked, narrowing her eyes at Blaze through the corner of her eyes. Blaze snickered behind his hand before changing that song into something else.

_It may not mean nothing to yall,_

_But understand nothing was done for me_

_So I don't plan on stopping at all_

_I want this shit forever man, ever man, ever man_

_I'm shutting shit down at the mall, and telling every girl she's the one for me_

_And I ain't even planning to call_

_I want this shit forever man, ever man, ever man_

"Okay, now you're just annoying me." Beserk scoffed, and Blaze smirked, turning off his phone as they enter the school.

"See ya girls later, okay?" Brat said, taking Boomer's hand and walking to her class. The PowerPuffs watched them go with the boys, sighing sadly, and began walking to their own class. The RowdyRock Boys looked at them before each followed a different girl.

"What's wrong Cherry? Upset that your cuz got the boy of your dreams?" Blaze asked, looking at Blossom, who'd blushed and glared.

"That's really none of your concern..." She said. Blaze shrugged.

"Heh, just saying you could do better, lil mama." He said, making Bunny giggled. Blossom shot her a glare and nudge her in the elbow.

"Don't call me that. Cherry is fine, but not 'lil mama'." Blossom said, her face twisted in disgust. Blaze laughed.

"Your the first girl that ever said something about my pet names." He said, smirking. Blossom looked at him through the corner of her eyes.

"You're such a flirt, you know that?" She said, with a smill smile on her face. Blaze shrugged.

"Nah, may be the leader, may be hotter than the sun, but I'm not a flirter, ya dig? I only got one girl in mind, and I'm staring at her right now." He said, smirking when Blossom blushed again. Bunny grinned at the scene before her, happy that the RowdyRock boy wasn't causing Blossom trouble.

"Look, unlike Brendon and Blaze, I'm not the flirting type of guy, so I'm just gonna go ahead and say it; Bunny, would you go out with?" Bicker asked, looking at the purple Puff. Bunny paused in midstep, looking at Bicker just as the other two stopped. "It's okay to say no." Bicker added, making Blaze glare at him.

Bunny bit her lip, looking at Blossom who shooked her head before looking at Bicker, who was staring her down.

"Yes."

"Yes!"

"NO!" Blossom shouted, grabbing Bunny by the arm and pulled her to the side. "What on Earth are you doing? Remember what our cousins said? No dating!"

"I...I can't help it, Bloss, he's cute and sweet, and just...I don't know, nice?" Blossom gave her a disbelief stare.

"This is the same guy that laughed at your name." She stated.

"We also held a conversation with each other without killing each other. Come on, Bloss, it's just one date. The Punks will never know, and besides, I think Blaze really likes you." At that, Blossom blushed and stuttered.

"Y-you think?" She said. Bunny nodded and giggled.

"Totally! You should give him a chance. I doubt the RowdyRocks will cause trouble now..." She said, looking over at the two who were chatting also. Blossom looked at them and smiled.

"You're right," She said, looking back at her sister. "They are pretty cute. Still, we can't trust them completely. Who knows what kind of stunts they will pull just to get to the Punks?" She said, looking at the boys. Bunny giggled.

"We can double date just to safe." She said, making Blossom smile.

"I like that idea. Okay, Bunny, you win. I'll give Blaze a try." Bunny squealed and the two began walking back with the boys.

"You know, we could still hear you from a distance, I hope you know that." Bicker said, making Bunny giggle and Blossom blushed. Blaze winked at her.

"Alright then, double date is. See ya girls later this evening." He said, walking into his class he had with Blossom and Bunny. Bicker grinned at the purple Puff before following Blaze along. The two girls looked at each other and giggled before also going into their class.

(With Bubbles and Brendon)

"So you really like art, huh?" Bubbles asked, looking at the blond teenager. Brendon smirk.

"Totally, you should see some of my drawings." He said, making Bubbles gasp in surprise.

"Oh my gosh, another thing we have in common! What kind of art do you draw?" The blonde girl asked, smiling at him. Brendon looked away, smiling a little.

"I'm not telling..." Bubbles whined.

"Oh come on! Please? I really want to know! Us artist have to share work, it's like, a rule or something!" Bubbles said, making Brendon chuckle, and looked at her with amuse blue eyes.

"A rule?" Bubbles blushed.

"Okay, so maybe not a rule, but still...Come on, please? For me?" She asked, giving him her best puppy dog pout. It always worked before with her sisters and Boomer, it should work now! Come on cuteness, don't fail me now!

"Alright, tell you what, agree to go out with me to the movies, and I'll let you look at my drawings." He said, making Bubbles squeal.

"YES! I've been waiting for you to ask me that!" Then she remembered something, and sigh. "But I can't. I'm not allow to date you because of my cousins and sisters." Brendon raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? Does your cousins live with you?"

"No."

"And do you ALWAYS do what your sisters tell you to do?"

"Sort of...I am the nice girl in the group..."

"But you just said sort of," Brendon said, smirking. "Meaning, no, you don't always do what your sisters tell you to do." At that logic, Bubbles smiled.

"And Bicker called you dumb..."

"Bicker is an idiot." Brendon said, shrugging his shoulders. "He can't tell the difference between a lightpost and a traffic light." At that, Bubbles giggled.

"That's so mean!"

"I'm a RowdyRock, dolly. So, will you?" Bubbles stopped laughing and glared at him.

"After calling me dolly? I don't think so." She said, walking pass him, and purposely swinging her hips. Brendon watched, in trance, before Bubbles stopped, giggled and looked back at him. "But I might just think about it." With that, Bubbles walked into her class. Brendon smirked.

"A challenge huh? I like challenges."


	8. Chapter 8

A bell ring throughout the hall as students from classes to classes filled the empyt halls, talking to their friends. Meanwhile, Buttercup slammed open the door from her last class, mumbling angerily, cursing under her breath.

"Stupid, idiotic, brainless boy..." She said, Ben following her with a smirk on his face.

"Yo, Butterfly!"

"What the hell do you want?" She growled, turning around sharply to glare at him. Ben raise an eyebrow, and placed a hand on his heart, fake hurt.

"Aww, Butterfly, don't be upset. I was just coming to say that I was sorry is all..." He said, making Buttercup narrow her eyes in suspicion.

"You think _sorry's _gonna stop me from kicking your ass to New York?" She hissed, ready to fight the green RowdyRock. Ben shrugged.

"That, and I want you to go out with me." Ben said. Buttercup paused, looked at him straight in the eye, and bust laughing. She didn't stop until Ben got throughly annoyed with her. "Oi! What's so funny?"

"You." She laughed, looking at the teenager with smirf in her eyes. "You don't actually believe I'm gonna fall for that, do you? Please. You're a loser, why would I go out with you?" She asked.

"Because you love me?" Ben said, blinking his sweet, innocent eyes at Buttercup, who once again began laughing.

"You have got to be joking!"

"Alright, so maybe that was the wrong apporach. How about this; in Gym, if you manage to beat me in basketball, I will leave you alone for the rest of the day." Ben said, smirking. Buttercup looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"If you win?" She asked.

"You have to go out with me." He said. Buttercup glared before an evil smirk appeared on her face.

"You're so going to lose!"

"Careful, greeny, ya might wanna put your mouth where your money is." Ben said, still wearing that dumb smirk. Buttercup grinned at the challenge.

"Right back at cha, cow. See ya in Gym!" Buttercup said as they walked into the class they have with their siblings, Bubbles and Brendon.

Meanwhile, with Beserk and the others, the leader of the PowerPunks was getting twitchy.

(Beserk's POV)

_What if Blaze uses Blossom to get to me? What if he threatens Brick to get to me? What about my sisters? Will they be safe? What am I going to do with I fail to protect them? Oh god, why did he have to come back? He still hasn't change since fourteen years ago. He's still that arogant, cocky, asshole that I had fallen in love with. Damn it! Why? Why did you came back? Haven't you done enough to me and the girls?_

"Beserk?" I looked up to see my boyfriend, Brick, staring at me with concern eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked, and I just smiled at him. I hate lying to him, I could never lie to Brick because he would see right through me. That's what I love and hate about him; he can read me like an open book, but I could never do the same with him.

"I'm fine." I said, still wearing that fake smile. Brick scoffed.

"Yeah right, if you were fine you wouldn't be teary-eyed as you are now. Spill, Punk, what's on your mind?" He asked, and I sighed.

"Blaze." At the name, Brick growled.

"Forget him, he's a nobody." Brick commanded, which in turn, made me glare at him. The one thing I really cannot _stand _about Brick _and _Blossom is that they order me around as if I was one of their younger siblings. Yes, I may be related to Blossom, but we're COUSINS! Not to mention, I'm just about three years _older _than her! As for Brick, well, Brick is an all around asshole who thinks everyone should bend down and kiss his ass. Pfft.

"Um, how about no? Just like you and Puffs several years ago, me and the Rocks hate each other."

"Yeah, at least you two have a legitimate reason to hate each other. The Poofs and us hated each other because we were boys/girls." Brick shrugged, making me laugh shortly.

"I thought Mojo Jojo told you all about the bad things of the PowerPuff girls..." I said, looking at him. Brick shrugged.

"That too." I laughed and paid attention to my teacher for the rest of the day.

(Brick's POV)

I hated the RowdyRock Boys. First off...

THEY FUCKING COPYRIGHTED OUR NAME!

Second, I hate, hate, hate, hate, HATE, that Blaze guy. That guy seems so arogant, so full of himself, and just reminded me of...of...

Me.

And I hate him for that. I hate everything about Blaze. What I _especially _cannot stand, is the way Blossom looks at him!

I know what you're thinking; 'Oh wait a minute, I thought you love Beserk! You two have SO much in common!' Well, tough shit. I like Beserk as if she was my sister, nothing more and nothing less.

So, why the fuck am I dating her? Because...

I'm afraid of what Blossom may say when she finds out the truth; that I love her ever since we were six years old, and when I always wanted to fight her off more than the other two. Yeah, I know what you're thinking; 'Oh, Big, Bad Brick is scare of a little wimpy girl!' Shut the fuck up already, it's pathetic, I know.

Several years ago, I would have hated the fact that I think Blossom looks cute when she blushes, or threw up when I thought Blossom looked hot on certain days. But, that's change, I'm in love with my counterpart, so deeply, and there's not a damn thing I can do about it.

Except, of course, taking a cowardly way out and date someone else that is similar to Blossom, but not quite.

I thought that dating Beserk would have made me instantly fall in love with her like I did with Blossom, but I was so fucking wrong on so many fucking levels. Beserk was the exact opposite of Blossom, and even though she and I could work out, that just means we like the same things, which means no differences in both of us at all, and therefore, more fights than what normal couples would usually have. We were just best friends, and I can respect that.

Problem is, everyone seems to think we're a couple, and now, we MUST keep up the facade, unless we suddenly 'broke up' and everyone who's everyone is too damn busy noseying in our affairs to worry about their own safety.

So, you can imagine what's like to watch the girl you had a crush on, and fallen in love with, being flirted with someone else. Pissed me the fuck off and I wanted nothing more, but hit the bastard for wasting Blossom's time.

Then, I saw it in her pink eyes; interest.

She was fucking interested in him, and now, suddenly, I feel like a huge loser who should have seen the obvious. I had smacked myself into the wall after the first encounter, and laid restless in my bed.

So, I fucking lost the girl of my dreams to another RowdyRuff wannabe, and was stuck with a girl who I only see as a best friend, and is clearly in love with said wannabe. Life sucks.

Sighing to myself, me and Beserk walked out of the classroom, holding hands like any normal couple would do.

If this was painful for me, then you can imagine what it must feel like for Butch and Boomer.


	9. Chapter 9

_With Buttercup and Ben..._

"YES! I win!" Ben yelled, smirking as Buttercup looked up and glared at him.

"Cheater! You're a cheater!" Buttercup yelled, narrowing her lime green eyes at Ben. The black haired Rock chuckled.

"May be so, but I still won. So, about that date?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Buttercup growled and folded her arms.

"Never going to happen."

"Nah-huh-uh. It was part of the deal that if I won, we would date. So how about it, Butterfly? You and me walking through the park on a late night?" Ben said, walking around Buttercup in a circle. Buttercup couldn't help but smirk, looking at Ben.

"Alright, a walk through the park." She said, honestly amused with Ben antics.

"YES! Catcha around, Beautiful." He said, winking at her before walking away. Buttercup scoffed and rolled her eyes, before following him. Little did they know, Butch had been there and he was glaring deathly at the two retreating backs.

(Butch's POV)

I hate Ben. I hate EVERYTHING about Ben, in fact, he's on the top of my 'Things I Hate' list, which wasn't many, but still! ARUGH!

What does Butterbutt see in him anyways? He's just an annoying jerk with a sadistic part. He's nothing special, he's just completely stupid. No wait, that's Bicker, but Ben's close.

I just don't get it. Ben's the type of guy who plays with emotions, as I've been told by Brute. He doesn't care about Buttercup, so why can't she that? Why is she playing hard to get with this guy? BEN! Of all people! Even his name is stupid, THAT'S how stupid Ben is.

Who does Ben have that I don't, huh? What, I ask. If I even look at Buttercup the wrong way, she'll punch me in the face! So how? How can this jerk that gets under the Puff's skin score better than me?

I know I sound like a jealous boyfriend, and that's because I AM. I liked, loved, Buttercup for a very long time, and now, because I'm with Brute, because I would rather be caught DEAD to hang out with the puff, Buttercup may be taken away from me right under my nose. I can't stand that thought, but what can I do? I have no say on who Buttercup should date or not, because I'm with someone else, and I blame myself for my stupid mistake. It's just so...so...so

URGH!

(No one's POV)

Blossom was having a great time with Blaze. The two were chatting along as if they had known each other for years, and more they talk, the more Blossom liked him.

"You're the only person I know who like Romeo and Juliet. I tried to explain to Brick and Beserk, but they both hated it." Blossom said with a small smile on her face. Blaze shrugged. Truth be told, he too hated Romeo and Juliet, but whatever rocks Blossom's boat.

"Some people can see the beauty in it...others can't. I am not one of those people." He said, shrugging nonchalant. Blossom giggled.

"You know, when we first met, I thought you were an ass." She said as they walked down the hall. Blaze smirked.

"I get that alot, but truth be told, I'm not. I'm just a very sensitive person, just don't tell my brothers that; they'll never let that down." Blaze whispered, and Blossom laughed.

"Which one?"

"Ben, maybe Bicker, but mostly Ben."

"Same with Buttercup. It's like she's just waiting for me to fall, just so she can laugh at me. I mean, I know I can be bossy, but I don't mean to be. I'm just looking out for my sisters, is that so bad?" Blossom asked. Blaze shook his head.

"Not at all, it's the same with me and my bros. I know that they can take care of themselves, but at the end of the day, I'm their older sibling, and I must take care and protect them, as it is my responsiblity. I may be an ass, but at least I'm a caring one." Blaze said as they sat down in their seat.

"Alright, enough talk, class time." Blossom said and Blaze smirk.

"What boring lessons do we have today, I wonder?" Blossom rolled her eyes, but paid attention to the teacher.

(With Bubbles)

The two blonds were also in class, enjoying their time. Bubbles looked up to see Brendon drawing something, but she couldn't tell what it was.

"What's that?" She asked, trying to peek over his shoulder. Brendon smirked, and covered his paper.

"I'm not telling you." He said, making Bubbles whine.

"Oh come on, please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty please?"

"Nah-uh."

"Pretty, pretty please with chocolate ice cream and whip cream and sugar and a cherry on top?" Bubbles asked, blinking her baby blue eyes, making Brendon laugh.

"Not even that. You'll just have to wait for our date tonight." He said, winking at her. Bubbles pouted.

"Aww." Brendon smirked.

"Don't worry, you'll see it." He said and continue to draw. Bubbles shook her and worked on her own drawing, before looking back at Brendon. _He's so cute. _She thought with a smile on her face before going back to her drawing. _I wonder why Brat has such a problem with him. After all, he seems like the sweetest in the group. _She thought, and with that thought, a content smile was on her face all day.

(Brendon's POV)

I think I'm starting to like her, Bubbles, that is. She's nothing like Brat, which is just a bit disappointing, but nevertheless, I still find her cute.

I wonder how well she'll take it, knowing this is all an act? I mean, this was all part of Blaze's plan, but I never had the intention of actually falling for the blonde, but it just so happened I did, right before Blaze decided to use the girls.

I blame Bicker for that, since he could never keep his mouth shut.

Man, I don't want to break Bubbles heart. I know seeing Bubbles' tears would bring the end of me, by her sisters and just because I'm a caring person. I know this because when I saw Brat cry for the first time, and it was because of me, made me want to punch myself, so I know seeing Bubbles cry will do the same.

I'm starting to hate this plan, it was stupid from the start. I had forgiven Brat a long time ago, so why can't Blaze and Ben do the same with Beserk and Brute? Whatever. All I know is that I hate being part of this plan, and I hate that I actually like Bubbles.

But what I really hate the most, is the fact that I'm still in love with Brat, and want nothing to harm her.

It's just so hard to protect something when you're on the opposite side of everything.


End file.
